How has the you been?
by Death-Is-Fine
Summary: The Sequel to Jump City What The Hell is here! The Titans somehow travel to Earth and can't get back, hilarity ensues! I suck at summaries. Please R&R. Slight BbRae and RobStar
1. 20 Eyes in my head

**Chapter 1  
**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans INSERT SOMETHING FUNNY HERE

* * *

"20 EyyyyeeeEEEESSss in myyYYYyy heeeEEaad!" Came a demented voice from the corner of the dark and filthy room (Beast Boy ain't got nothin' on this), "Aand they're ALL THE SAME!" The voice finished. Theperson who this voice belonged to was none other than our crazy-ass hero fromthe last fanfiction, Phil. The mucked-up kid had now shaved his mohawk off to grow it long, and wore practically the same clothes.

Phil was up at 3.00AM listening to music and doing other random things. His mind wondered back to 6 months ago, where he had the strangest dream. He dreamt that he was sucked itno the Teen Titans universe and became a Titan. Cinderblock was in a tutu, Slade was Michael Jackson and Trigon was a gambler who had only come to Earth for soy sauce. (Scary stuff, wouldn't you agree ?)

"Never. Eat. Oysters. Before. Bed. Again." he mumbled to himself, hoping to prevent another dream like that, but alas, tongiht, things would get even weirder. At last, nearly passing out from exhaustion, the tired teen finally put his head on the pillow. What followed nearly made him crap himself.

_When theres trouble, you know who to call..._

Teen Titans...  


"Dude, what the hell!" Phil asked himself, he heard the TVfaintly downstairs. Teen Titans was on for some reason, although, by the sounds of it, it was an episode never aired before. This is what he heard.

_"Dude, so this is what his world looks like"_

"Ooooh... When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna slit his throat!"

"Don't be so mean, Rae-Rae"

-Crashing Noises-

"PUT THAT BABY MANATEE DOWN!"

"It's a toaster BB..."

"Fo sho homies..."

"WONDERFUL. I wish to see how friend Phil is doing."

_"I think he's upstairs Star,Titans, follow my lead."_

_-Tap. Tap. Tap.-_

Phil as seriously freaked out now, he had his head between his legs and he was rocking back and forht chanting 'Oysters'. When all of a sudden, the door swung open and in the doorway stoof the 5 Titans who he'd made friends with, ages ago. BB and Robin were holding Raven back, she had murderous intent in her eyes and Cyborg was getting disgusted at the choice of music. But, oh my god, where was Star, an alarm went off in Phil's mind:

_-BEEEEEEEP.-_

CODE BLUE!

Starfire not found at reunion

CODE BLUE!

Brace for serious glomping

-BEEEEEEEP.-

"FRIEJND PHIL!" Starfire screamed, jumping at him from the cupboard andglomping him to the ground, which was covered in CD's and sandwiches and mold and chicken and toasters,"How has the you been?"

"Uhh..." Phil replied...

* * *

ITS HERE! W0000t! The sequel to Jump City What The Hell is here... -Dances- Anyways, PLEASE R&R PEOPLE! 


	2. The excuse my French'

**Chapter 2  
**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: As if I'd want to own a show like Teen Titans... Okay, so I would...

* * *

"Uhhh..." Phil replied, "I've been... ok?" He was thoroughly freaked out already.

"WONDERFUL!" Starfire exclaimed and bear hugged him tighter. Phil's face was turning blue now, but his useless struggles did nothing to remove Starfire. At last, she relented and stood next to Robin. Unbeknownst to Phil, Raven was currently creeping up behiind him with a knife.

"How have you guys been?" Phil asked, in spite of himself, _If you can't beat your insanity, join it.. I guess.._ Phil thought. Closer and closer, Raven was edging towards Phil.

"We have been ok..." BB said, focusing more on the form of Raven, looming behind Phil, menacingly.

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" Raven yelled and attempted to stab Phil, but in vain, as Phil just found an ancient pizza and moved forwards to get it. Raven's arm didn't stop and the knife went straight into her shin. "OUCH! DAMN YOU PHIL! I HATE YOOOU! YOU PIECE OF SHI-" Raven was cut off by Starfire.

"RAVEN!" she yelled, for the first time seeming angry, "What about the younger viewers? Cover your wounds. And don't say 'the bad words', you don't want to be educating them in 'the excuse my French'!" the whole room stopped and stared at Star.

"Star... That was amazing, MY HERO!" Robin said in a shrill, girly voice, "And you too Mr. Postman!" Robin seemed to losecontrol of his limbs. His mask got unfocused and he started drooling.

"Umm.. dude, what the hell?" BB asked, concerned, "Either the dimesion-travel got Robin sick... Or he musta had really bad shrimp!" Robin was currently looking at his shoes and seeming to listen to them.

"FORGOT ABOUT ME HERE HAVE YOU?" Raven screamed, mopping blood up with a filthy rag from the floor. Well, it was Phil's beanie but it looked like a filthy rag.

"Yo, yo,Big Robbis trippin' onacounta dat trip-ass 'shroom on your digs!" Cyborg piped up, for the first time in this demented FanFiction.

"So you're saying that he found a magic mushroom on my carpet and ate it?" Phil asked, seriously getting confused. Robin was now chewing on Starfires hair, mumbling something about the blue man group.

"Yeahya!" Cyborg yelled. Thud. Raven passed out from blood loss.

"TO THE MEDICINAL-HEALING STATION" Robin yelled and jumped out of the window. Starfire jumped after him and caught him in mid-air.

"Yeah, Robins right, we need ta go to the hospital... Anything to see Raven in a nightie..." Beast Boy said and immediatly clapped his hands to his mouth. Thud. Beast Boy was unconcsious, with a Raven-sized fist mark on his head.

"That'll shut him up.." Raven whispered and fainted again.

"All right..." Phil muttered, "I'll carry BB to the hospital, you carry Raven.." His mentalitywas finally succumbing to the randomness around him.

"Yo, you gay or somefin'?" Cyborg asked quietly...

* * *

Please R&R... PLEASE! I need reviews more than oxygen -suffocates-


End file.
